Homecoming
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: An AU fic about Toby and Elliot's life ... it is somewhat OOC ... warning: SLASH! ... SVUOZ Crossover
1. Exposed

**Title: **Homecoming…

**Crossover Warning: **This is a crossover story. SVU/OZ to be exact…and it is slash!!!

**Pairing:** Elliot/Toby

**Disclaimer:** Neither Elliot nor Toby belongs to me, but I would love it if Tom or Dick decided that they would give them to me.

**Summary:** An AU fic about life for Toby and Elliot. It is somewhat OOC, but by blending two of Christopher Meloni's characters together, it was hard to stay in one personality…

**A/N:** I know that most of you know me for my EO stories, but this is a story that I started on one day, and I just had to keep going. I am not only passionate about SVU, I am passionate about Christopher Meloni's work in general. The character of Toby is Tobias Beecher. He is taken from the series _OZ, _but he does not have that same background. Toby works for a part of the FBI or CIA that sends agents for long undercover stints to combat the evils of the world!!

Exposed

Elliot groaned as he reached across his bed to answer the phone. The annoying ringing had awoken him from a very un-Catholic like dream.

"Stabler," he said quite angrily.

After a slight pause he heard a faint, _"Hey Elliot."_

At the sound of that voice, Elliot calmed down and sat up in bed.

"Hey. Is it really you? Where are you? "

"_I'm sorry I haven't called. I just needed to think for a little while."_

"That's okay. I'm not upset. Are you coming home soon?"

"I am actually home already. I wanted to come see you, but I thought that I was the last person you would want to see right now."

"Never. I want to see you. When did you get back?"

Before the person on the other end of the phone line had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door. Elliot rolled his eyes, "Hang on. Someone just knocked on the door."

"_Okay."_

Elliot got out of bed and padded to the door. Without looking through the peephole he opened the door. What he saw there shocked him to the core. He immediately dropped the phone and pulled the person into a loving embrace. Elliot turned his head and whispered in his guest's ear, "I love you."

"Oh my God, El, I love you too. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Toby."

Neither man noticed that Elliot's phone was still opened and connected to his previous conversation sitting on the floor at their feet. The caller was confused, _"Elliot? Elliot are you still there?"_

Elliot took Toby's hand and brought him into the apartment that they shared. Once the door was shut and locked he turned around and immediately took Toby into a passionate kiss.

"Why didn't you use your key?" Elliot asked once they broke apart.

"I thought this would be a better surprise."

Elliot smiled, "It is. But I thought you were going to be gone for another two weeks."

"I was, but we finished the case early and I came straight home. I couldn't go another day without seeing you."

"I didn't think I would make it another day. I can barely manage around here without you. I didn't know what to do."

Toby smiled and kissed Elliot gently on the lips, "Well, we don't have to worry about that for a while. I told them before I left that expected to have a good amount of time off and then not have to take any more undercovers for a while. I think I said it in a way that they understand."

Elliot chuckled and pressed a kiss to Toby's forehead. Toby then bent down and hung up Elliot's phone and slipped it into the pocket of Elliot's sweatpants. The two moved to the couch and sat down next to one another.

Elliot pulled Toby into his side and embraced him. Toby looked up at Elliot and started to kiss the underside of his jaw. The next few minutes found the two had moved so that Toby was lying on top of Elliot and they were making out like teenagers in the back of daddy's Camero.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

They were so into each other that the first knock on the door didn't seem to penetrate either of their brains. They stayed on the couch kissing and touching and moaning and reacquainting each other with the other's body. It may have only been six weeks, but it felt like a lifetime to the two men.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Elliot?"

"Yeah," Elliot whispered.

"What?"

"Did you not just say my name?"

"No. You must be hearing things."

"Must be," he grinned. They were about to reengage in the kiss-fest when Elliot heard it again.

"Elliot?" _KNOCK KNOCK_ "Elliot?"

"Maybe I'm not crazy," Elliot laughed.

"Maybe," Toby answered with a short kiss on Elliot's cheek.

"I should probably get the door."

Toby nodded and reluctantly rolled off of his lover and watched as Elliot wandered to the door.

Elliot opened the door and again was surprised at who he saw there.

"Hey Elliot," she greeted. "Are you okay? I've been knocking for like five minutes and you kinda hung up on me earlier."

Elliot's eyes went wide. He had forgotten that he as talking to her on the phone when Toby showed up. "Hey Liv. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about earlier."

"No that's fine. Who was at the door before? Isn't it a little late to be having guests?"

Elliot raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Yeah, okay. You're gonna tell me that it's a little late for company when you just knocked on my door?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

"If you must know, the knock before was a very good friend of mine."

"Oh. Is he still here? I would like to miss this good friend of Elliot Stabler."

Elliot looked over at Toby, who seemed to be in a daze, and laughed, "Sure," he said reluctantly.

Elliot opened the door a few more inches and allowed Olivia entrance to the apartment. Elliot shut the door and the sound seemed to break Toby out of his daze.

"El, baby, who was at the door?"

Elliot's went wide for the second time in about ten minutes, he had never told Olivia or anyone about him and Toby because he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He realized right there that he would have no choice but to explain the reason behind the pet name and why Toby looked like he was stopped in the middle of something.

Before Elliot could say anything Olivia spoke up, "Baby? Elliot who is this guy and why is he calling you baby?"

Toby looked up at the sound of a female voice, "Elliot who is that?"

Both Olivia and Toby were looking at Elliot expectantly. Elliot swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Liv this is my…boy…boyfriend Tobias Beecher. Toby this is Olivia Benson, my former partner." Elliot closed his eyes and awaited a reaction from someone.

Toby looked at Elliot, "I thought we were passed the boyfriend stage El."

"We are, I just didn't know what else to say," Elliot said and walked over to where Toby was sitting.

"Okay."

The whole time Olivia stood there stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. '_Boyfriend? Elliot has a boyfriend?_' she thought, '_I came here to tell him how much I missed him and tell him that I wanted us to be more that partners and friends and he tells me he has a boyfriend?_'

"Liv?" Elliot said and broke Olivia out of her thought.

"Um…um…I don't know what to say."

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but I just wasn't ready for the whole precinct to find out, much less the Brass, so no one knows about us," he said gesturing between himself and Toby. "I only told my kids and they are pretty cool with it. Sorry."

Olivia took a deep breath, "Okay. Well, it was good meeting you Toby. Elliot, I'll see you at work." She turned and walked quickly to the door. Before she got there, Elliot grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Liv…talk to me. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Olivia stood there looking at the man she loved with all her heart. She was trying and losing the battle to keep her tears at bay. Rebel tear after rebel tear found their way down her cheeks and she couldn't say anything. She shook her head and walked out of the apartment.

Elliot closed the door and turned around. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Toby and held his head in his hands.

Toby put is hand on Elliot's back and gently started to rub soothing circles. Elliot looked up at him and collapsed into his arms. Toby held Elliot as he cried.

"I…I don't know why I am so upset," Elliot whispered.

"It's fine to be upset. She is your best friend and she didn't seem to take the news as well as you had hoped. I can see why you are upset. I will be here for you, I love you Elliot."

Elliot just nodded and put his head back on Toby's shoulder. After a few minutes, Toby noticed that Elliot had fallen asleep. Toby leaned back on the couch and relaxed a little. He was afraid this was going to happen, but still wasn't prepared for it. He knew that the day would come when Elliot's squad found out and just prayed that Olivia kept her mouth shut and gave Elliot time to figure out how he was going to handle the situation.

Toby looked down at his sleeping lover one more time, "I love you Elliot. I always will."

Toby gave him a kiss on the forehead, leaned his head back and fell asleep on the couch holding the love of his life in his arms.


	2. That's Him

**Disclaimer: **Still belong to Dick and Tom…lucky bastards…

That's Him

Elliot walked into work the next morning not knowing what to expect. He hoped that Olivia hadn't told anyone what she found out, but he was not going to count on it. Toby had told him that he would be there the whole way and wouldn't be scared off by a little shock and discrimination. He had also told Elliot that the closest people to him, the squad and the captain, wouldn't mind it and would stay with him. Elliot just hoped that Toby was right.

Elliot went and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in his desk. He looked around the bullpen and noticed that no one was around. The door to the captain's office was closed and Munch, Fin and Olivia's desks were all empty. He just shook his head and began to work on the paperwork that he didn't finish last night.

He looked up when he heard the door to the captain's office open. Olivia walked out and was followed by Munch, Fin and Cragen himself. Elliot didn't know what to expect. He had never not been included in a meeting before and was hoping that they didn't talk about him.

As Olivia was sitting down at her desk, Elliot noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were flush, like she had been crying.

"Liv?" he whispered. When she didn't look up he tried again, "Liv?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"I'm fine," she said shortly and went back to the file in front of her.

Elliot scratched his head and tried another tactic, "Liv? Are you my partner again?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes Elliot. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Sorry. I just didn't know if you were here finishing something else or if you were staying."

"I'm staying El."

"Okay."

Elliot went back to his file, but was still confused as ever. About an hour later his cell phone went off.

"Stabler"

"_Hey, how's it going?"_

Elliot smiled, "Its going okay."

"_El, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong. I can hear it in your voice."_

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't know," Elliot got out of his seat and went to the crib for a little privacy. "They haven't said two words to me all morning Tobe. I don't know if they are confused or upset or mad or what. When I got here they were all in Cragen's office and I wasn't invited."

"_Oh El, I don't know what to say. I mean, I bet that meeting had nothing to do with you."_

"Maybe…" he said dejectedly.

"_Elliot…would it cheer you up if I came and had lunch with you?"_

Elliot smiled, "Yes, but don't come up to the squad. Call me when you get here and I'll meet you down there. I don't want you to be the target of anything."

"_El…they're your friends, I'm sure they would be nice. I bet they just have all been busy and haven't had a chance to have a full conversation with anyone."_

"Still-"

"_El, I am going to come to the bullpen to get you. I don't care what happens. I love you and I want to be there for you if they say anything. Okay?"_ At Elliot's silence, Toby spoke up again, _"Okay?"_

"Okay…"

"_Well, I need to go and finish the paperwork from the case we finished. I'll be by to get you at around 12:30. I love you."_

"I love you too Tobe, with all my heart."

Toby smiled, _"Bye El, see ya later."_

"Bye Baby." Both men hung up the phone. Elliot stood up from the bunk he had been sitting on and made his way back to the bullpen. Before he started down the stairs he saw Munch and Fin standing next to Olivia's desk talking with her. Elliot cleared his head and walked down the stairs. He got to his desk and sat down. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, just boring," Fin answered quietly. Munch and Fin made their way back to their desks and sat down.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and noticed that she was looking at him, "What?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly and went back to her work. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. He went back to his files.

Flashback

Cragen's Office

"Liv, what's wrong?" Jon asked her.

Olivia had come in that morning looking as if she hadn't slept and her face was streaked with tears. She shook her head and wouldn't look at any of the three men in the office.

Cragen looked at Jon and Fin, "Was she like this yesterday?"

Both men shook their heads, "No sir. We went to see her yesterday night and welcome her back to the squad, and she seemed fine," Fin provided.

Cragen nodded and looked back at Olivia, "Liv, you need to tell us what is wrong so we can help you."

Olivia looked up a little, "Elliot…" she whispered.

"Elliot? What did Elliot do?" Jon asked.

She shook her head once again, "I called him af…after you guys left. We were talking and then someone kn…knocked…on his door. I didn't hear anything after that. I called his name, but no one answered."

Don looked up when he heard someone pull a chair against the floor of the bullpen, "Elliot's here. Do you want me to get him?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I…After he didn't answer and the call was disconnected…I…went to his apartment to see if he was okay. I…I love him Don, I needed to make sure he was okay."

"I know. I know you love him. What happened that has you so upset?"

"I knocked for like five minutes before he came to the door. I even called his name a few times."

"Maybe he was asleep," Fin suggested.

Olivia shook her head, "He wasn't. He came to the door with his shirt half untucked and his hair sticking up. He looked at me like I had two heads. He was surprised to see me, even though in the short time we talked earlier he said he wanted to.

"Anyway, he came to the door and we talked for like a minute. I asked him who was at the door before and he sorta turned red and his eyes shifted toward the living room sofa. I knew there was someone there, but I…I didn't want to believe he was with another woman."

"He was with another woman?" Jon asked, surprised.

"No, he wasn't. I asked him if whoever it was was still there, and he said yes. So, he let me in to meet this person." Olivia took a deep breath before starting again, "When the door shut, a voice from the sofa said, 'El, baby, who was a the door.' I…I didn't know what to think."

"So, he wasn't alone?"

"No."

"But you said he wasn't with another woman."

"I know. He wasn't. I looked up and there was a man sitting on the couch. I asked Elliot who he was and why he called him baby. Elliot was silent for a few minutes, which allowed mystery man to get up and ask Elliot who I was. El then looked up and said," she took another deep breath. She didn't know if she could get through this.

"What did he say Liv?" Don asked caringly.

"He said, 'Liv…this is my boy…boyfriend Tobias Beecher.' He then introduced me to this Tobias guy. Then the guys was like, 'El, I thought we were past the boyfriends stage,' and Elliot said something like, 'We are…' I don't know. I was so confused."

Munch, Fin and Don all looked at Olivia in disbelief. They couldn't really process what she was saying.

"You said boyfriend?" Fin asked. Olivia nodded, "Elliot has a boyfriend?" he asked again.

"Well, apparently they are more than boyfriends and I think that that guy lives with El too."

The men just stood there, no one knowing what to say to comfort their co-worker.

"I wanted to tell him…I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to be more than just his friend and partner. I can't believe I was so stupid that I didn't know he had someone else."

"Liv," Munch spoke up, "No one knew. None of us knew that he had someone, nevertheless a boyfriend, and we have been here the whole time. There is no reason you would have known."

"I love him…I just don't know what to do now."

The men just stood there and stared out the window at Elliot. None of them could believe that Elliot, Mr. Devout Catholic with Four Kids, had a _boy_friend.

End Flashback

"El," a voice called out. Elliot looked up and turned toward the doors to the bullpen. He smiled and started to get his things together to go to lunch.

Olivia, Jon, Fin and even Cragen were just watching the scene unfold.

"You ready?" the man asked again.

"Yeah, just hang on while I tell the Cap that I'm going to lunch."

"Okay."

Elliot turned to walk to Cragen's office, but saw the man standing near Munch and Fin's joined desks.

"Cap, is it okay if I go to lunch now? I have all the reports you need almost ready."

Cragen nodded, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Elliot turned back around and walked over to Toby. The two turned and walked out of the bullpen and out of the precinct.

"Was that him?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, that was him," Olivia said.


	3. Cragen

**Disclaimer: **What do you think?

Cragen

"I don't know what to do Tobe. I mean, whenever they look at me they glared and Liv has snapped at me more than once today. When she came out of Cragen's she looked like she had been crying. I just don't know what to think…"

Instead of going out to lunch, the two had picked up take out and were sitting on the couch in their living room. Elliot had his head in his hands and tears running down his cheeks. Toby put his arms around him and pulled him to rest against his chest.

"It'll be okay El. I know it. Just give them time to adjust and accept. They don't know this side of you, they haven't seen it and they don't want to believe that the man they have known for years has decided that he really isn't who they think he is."

"I…I just don't know if they are ever going to accept it, accept me. I feel like I have lied to them the entire time we have known each other. I just hope that they don't see it that way. I don't want to lose friends over this. I love you so much and I just want them to see that, and to see that this who I have always been."

"They will see that. They just need time. This is something huge to adjust to, but they will come around. I'll be here with you, I love you and one day they will see that and they will come to accept it. I know I have said that already, but I know that it is true."

Elliot looked up at Toby and nodded. He laid his head on Toby's shoulder and closed his eyes. Toby leaned his head down and placed his lips on Elliot's. Their kiss deepened and Elliot pushed Toby down onto the couch and settled himself on top of him. Elliot ran his hand down Toby's side and gently pulled his shirt from his pants. Elliot's hand immediately sought out the silky smoothness of Toby's skin. As Elliot was exploring the territory that was Toby's muscular abdomen, Toby's hands were not static. Toby had managed to unbutton most of Elliot's shirt and untie the tie that was hanging in the way. Toby's fingers were dancing over Elliot's pecks and playing with his nipples through the thin wife beater Elliot always wore.

As Elliot and Toby's make out session got even steamier, Elliot's phone started to ring. He groaned and gave Toby another kiss. Toby's mouth went to Elliot's neck and collar bone as Elliot answered the offending object.

"Stabler," he answered somewhat breathless.

"_Elliot, you okay?"_

"Yes sir," he replied to his boss as he sat up.

"_Do you realize that you have been gone to lunch for almost two hours?"_

Elliot looked at the clock, "Shit…sorry sir. No I didn't realize that, I'll be back in twenty."

"_You better be. When you get here come straight to my office."_

"Yes sir."

Elliot hung up the phone and looked at Toby, "Baby, as much as I would love to continue this right now, I have just been informed that I have been gone for almost two hours and as soon as I get back Cragen wants to see me in his office."

"Sorry. I guess you don't realize how much time goes by while you are entranced in the spell of the love of your life."

Elliot smiled, "Thanks baby, that made me feel better. I really have to go now."

Toby stood up and helped Elliot off the couch, they helped each other to straighten their clothes and started walking toward the door. Elliot grabbed his suit jacket off the back of one of the kitchen chairs and turned to face Toby.

He leaned in and gave him one last kiss, "I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you too, be careful."

"I will."

Elliot walked out of the apartment and down to his car.

Toby shut the door to the apartment and shook his head. He couldn't figure out how Elliot's so called friends could treat him with such disdain. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed his own jacket and walked out the door to finish his own workday.

Elliot arrived to the precinct about ten minutes later. As he entered the bullpen, Munch, Fin and Olivia were all glaring at him and the door to Cragen's office was open waiting for him to make his entrance. He crossed the bullpen without looking at anyone and knocked on the frame of his boss' office door. When he was told to, Elliot walked into the office, shut the door and sat down in front of Cragen's desk.

Elliot was the first to speak, he had been worried about Liv all day, "Sir, do you know if Liv is alright? I asked her, but she wouldn't answer me and she looked like she had been crying. Do you know anything?"

"Yes Elliot, I know what is wrong with Olivia, but I don't think she wants you to know. Although, I will tell you that you are the root cause. That is the main reason I wanted to talk to you."

Elliot furrowed his brow, _'What did I do to make Liv cry? I don't remember doing anything wrong,'_ he thought. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Well, I want you to try and keep your personal life out of the office."

"What? I don't think I have talked about my personal life in forever."

"I just want you to think about how what you do outside of these walls stills affects those inside them."

"I'm sorry sir, but I am not understanding what you are asking of me."

"Elliot, I'm going to be blunt. Olivia came in here this morning and was quite upset. She said that she came to your home yesterday night and found out something that was quite surprising. What I need from you is for you to keep it out of work. And I kn-"

"Excuse me…but I'm sorry that what she found out surprised and even upset her, but I don't think it is right for you to tell me that I need to keep it out of work when I haven't brought it into work at all. He may have come to pick me up for lunch, but nothing inappropriate happened in the stationhouse. I would never do that, and I would think that you would know that by now. And as for being late coming back from lunch, I am sorry, but that is the first time it has happened. I'll tell you the truth, I was at home with Toby worrying myself to death about how yall were going to take this. I was literally on the verge of sickness because I didn't know what to expect from you guys. When I got here this morning you were all in this office, and when yall finished your little meeting, I wasn't spoken to by anyone. So, I am sorry that yall are upset about this, but I will not adjust my behavior because I upset a few people," Elliot lectured. When he was finished, he got up, opened the door, grabbed his coat and left the stationhouse without so much as a word to anyone.

Olivia looked up when she heard the door to Cragen's office slam open. She saw Elliot grab his coat and storm out of the bullpen. She got up to follow him to see what was wrong when Cragen's voice caught her attention, "Olivia, sit and finish your paperwork. Don't worry about him."

She furrowed her brow and looked at the captain, "What happened? He was fine earlier and he just got back."

"I said, don't worry about it and get back to work!" Cragen turned his back and walked back into his office.

"_Tobias Beecher"_

"Hey Toby"

"_Elliot? What's wrong? And don't deny it, I can hear it in your voice."_

"I…I just walked out on my boss."

"_What happened?"_

"I…I don't really want to talk about it over the phone. Can you come home soon?"

"_Yeah, sure. Let me finish writing up this report and I'll come. I shouldn't be more than an hour. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah, that's fine." Elliot paused, "Will you bring pizza or something?" he asked sheepishly.

Toby grinned, _"Sure. I'll see ya soon. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_Bye"_

"Bye, baby."

Elliot needed to calm down a bit before he got home. He had been in such a rush to leave that he didn't pick up his car keys. He had his house keys, so he didn't need to go to Toby's office. To blow off some steam he decided to walk the twenty blocks. When he arrived at the apartment building he saw Toby waiting for him on the stoop. He looked at his watch and realized that he had walked the twenty blocks in forty-five minutes.

"What took you so long? Where is your car?" Toby asked him.

Elliot sat down next to him, "I walked. I left so fast that I didn't pick up my car keys and I didn't want to go back in and get them. I thought that walking would help me to not be as angry when I finally got here."

Toby slipped his arm around Elliot's back, "You want to tell me what happened?"

Elliot glanced at him through the corner of his eye, "I don't really know what happened. I walked into the stationhouse and into the bullpen. Everyone…well, not everyone, but Munch, Fin and Olivia were glaring at me. I went right to Cragen's office and the next thing I know, I am walking out of there and calling you."

"Do you remember anything he said? Do you know why he wanted to talk to you?"

"Kinda…I know that the first thing I asked about was Liv. She looked like she had been crying and he told me that I was the root cause of it. What did I do? I don't think I did anything to her Toby."

"I know, I know," Toby said as he rubbed Elliot's back, "Keep going, what else do you remember?"

"He told me…he told me to keep my personal life out of the office. He said that what I do outside the office still affects the people inside. I tried to tell him that I haven't talked about my personal life since the divorce was finalized."

Toby nodded, but kept silent so Elliot would keep talking.

"He said that Olivia came in and was upset because she came by here and I quote, 'found out something that was quite surprising.' He never came out and said it, but I know he was talking about us. Then he said again to keep it off the job. That is when I told him that I have never had my personal life in the office and said that the closest I came to that was you coming to get me for lunch. That doesn't count, I mean people come and get other people for lunch all the time, I don't see why this is different. But…but then I thought maybe he was talking about coming back late, and I told him what was going on, that I was here trying to figure out how all this happened and how they were going to take it. After I got done, I didn't give him time to respond. I got up, slammed open the door and walked out."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I am sorry that they are taking this in a way that isn't how you expected. If you want me to leave, I will. I me-"

"No! I don't want you to go anywhere. I love you and I want you to be here with me. I just didn't think that them finding out was going to be this hard. I mean the kids and Kathy didn't even take it like this. They understood, how come my friends can't?"

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Toby squeezed Elliot shoulders and got up from where he was sitting, "C'mon, pizza is upstairs. We can eat and watch a movie or something. You just need to clear your mind and not think about everything for a while."

Elliot smiled up at him, "Yeah, good idea."

The two walked into the building and up to their apartment. They settled on the couch with the pizza. Elliot sat on the end with a beer and Toby was leaning into his side with a soda. They put on the movie and settled in for a night of relaxation and mind numbing Hollywood action thrillers.


	4. A Day with the Kids

**Disclaimer: These HOT, HOT, HOT men don't belong to me…DAMN!!!! I want them…Stupid Dickie and Tommy turned me down… :(**

**A/N: Glad to see that someone is reading this…this goes out to all who reviewed it the first time…there aren't many of you, but you know who you are ;) …I wasn't sure how well the Elliot/Toby pairing was gonna work on this site, but I wanted to put it somewhere…**

A Day with the Kids

The next day was a Saturday so Elliot got a break from the squad. The best thing about this Saturday was that all six kids were coming over. Elliot and Toby had worked it out with Gen and Kathy so that all the kids could be at the apartment at the same time. This was perfect for the couple because they got to see all their kids and also had a weekend free between so that they could be by themselves.

"This is your fault," Toby told Elliot.

"What do you mean this is my fault? She is your daughter."

"But he is your son."

The two were in the kitchen hashing out what Dickie and Holly just told them. The two children, who were both 15, had just informed the two adults that they were dating. Elliot and Toby caught the two in the boys' room making-out. The teens thought that that moment was a good time to tell their fathers the news.

"If you would have just stuck to girls, then we wouldn't have this problem."

"I'm sorry that my sperm couldn't see into the future and see that we would have this problem. Wait," he stopped, "Why's this a problem?"

"Because they are too young to be dating."

"Well, at least they are dating each other and we can watch them."

"I guess, but we weren't doing a very good job of it right then."

"Yeah, but we didn't know we needed to watch them. We do now, speaking of which, where are they?"

Toby looked at Elliot then behind him through the doorway to the living room, "They are on the couch with Liz."

"Okay, but you know what?" Elliot grinned and wrapped his arms around Toby's waist.

"What?" he said putting his arms around Elliot's neck.

Elliot leaned in and placed at kiss between Toby's eyes, "At least he has good taste in blondes. I knew I taught him well."

Toby smirked, "Funny El, funny. We can turn that right around and say that she is smart to be with a Stabler man, I know that from personal experience." He tilted his chin up and kissed the corner of Elliot's lips.

Elliot looked away, smiled and blushed a little. Elliot didn't blush much but when he did Toby thought it was the cutest sight ever.

That night all eight were gathered in the living room eating from three giant pizzas that they had ordered from a small Italian restaurant that Toby and Elliot had found while taking a walk one night.

"So, Dad, how do you really feel about Dickie and Holly?" Lizzie prodded.

Elliot looked at her from his position cuddled with Toby in the oversized chair, "Well, Liz, I think that it is great. At least I don't need to go through the whole meeting her parents thing. But you know, I have heard that I might need to watch out for her father."

Toby hit his arm and glared, "Ha Ha, very funny," he said, "Any more of that and you wont get anything until they are old enough to get married," he whispered into Elliot's ear.

He turned quickly and glared back at him. He was about to say something when Kathleen cut him off, "Guys, c'mon. We are here you know; save the lovey-dovey stuff for when we leave." The rest of the kids laughed and Elliot and Toby just blushed.

"Okay, so how is everyone?" Toby asked quickly trying to get the attention off of him and Elliot. "What do we want to do tomorrow? And what time do yall have to leave?"

"One question at a time Dad," Harry quipped.

"Anyway, we have to be home at seven," Kathleen spoke up.

"We have to be back at six," Holly answered.

Toby nodded, "So, what are we going to do to kill time tomorrow?"

"We should go bowling!" Lizzie suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

Elliot looked at Toby, "Okay, bowling it is. How about we leave here around noon and get some lunch and then go bowling?"

"Sounds good to me," Toby answered back., "But right now, I think it is time for bed," he said once he looked at his watch. "You coming baby?" he directed toward El.

"Yeah," they got up and said good-night to all the kids.

"Guys behave, we are here and the walls are thin. You have all week and the next weekend…" they heard Maureen shout and the other five laugh as they entered their room.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "What are we going to do with them?"

"Don't look at me; that was your daughter!"

Elliot laughed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room, "I'm gonna take a shower before bed, you want to join me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Toby smirked and walked toward him. He put his hand on Elliot's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Before he went any further, he turned around, went into the bedroom and locked the bedroom door.

"Smart," Elliot whispered as he gathered Toby back into his arms.

"They teach you these things at Quantico."

Elliot nodded and kissed him passionately. They continued to take off each other's clothes and eventually made it into the shower. With the steamy water pounding on his back, Elliot wrapped his arms around Toby's waist and pulled him flush against him. Toby looked up and immediately felt two lips crash onto his own.

The two stumbled out of the shower almost an hour later. Elliot hadn't meant for his to take that long, but the extra time was well spent. They helped each other dry off, pulled on boxers, unlocked the door, in case they were needed, and went to bed.

Elliot slid in on the right side and Toby slid in beside him. Immediately they were cuddled together in the middle.

Elliot placed a kiss on the back of Toby's neck, "I love you Toby, with all my heart, no matter what anyone says."

Toby smiled, "I love you too El, but lets not talk about everyone else. This weekend is just you, me and the kids, and the kids think us together is great."

"You're right, like usual."

"Now, get some sleep."

"Okay, good-night baby."

"G'night."

The next night, Elliot and Toby walked into their apartment and crashed on the couch.

"I forgot how much energy six kids have," Toby remarked.

"Yeah, try that by yourself. Next time I am out of town I am going to make sure you get all six kids one of those days."

Toby smiled, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry, I told you that. I have no control over how much I am away."

"I know, I am just kidding, but you will experience all six by yourself one day."

"Okay, I promise, one day I will take all of them by myself." Toby leaned over and sealed his deal with a kiss. Elliot opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen, but as Toby was exploring the depths of Elliot's beautiful mouth, there was a knock on the door.

Elliot groaned and rolled his eyes, "This better be good," he whispered to himself.

He opened the door to find Munch, Fin, Cragen and Olivia.

"Hi guys. I wasn't expecting yall," he said as he looked back at Toby with panic in his eyes. "Um, come in."

All four walked in and Elliot closed the door behind them. Elliot made his way to the living room and offered seats to everyone. Once everyone was comfortable, a tense silence fell over the room.

"So, what brings you guys by?" Elliot asked nervously.


	5. The Visit

**Disclaimer: These sexy, sexy men aren't mine…but if they were, they would always be shirtless and in bed…together!!! Haha**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait…the muses just weren't being cooperative…**

The Visit

Elliot stood next to the chair Toby was sitting in. They were both just looking at the four people taking up the space on the couch. It had been ten minutes since Liv, Munch, Fin and Cragen had shown up and no one had said a word. Elliot didn't know whether to be happy that they were here of angry for them thinking they had the right to be.

Finally Toby couldn't take the silence, "Why are you guys here? Did you come just to torment El some more?"

"I don't think this is any of your concern," Olivia stated.

"It is his concern because I believe that he is a big reason why you guys even showed up. So why are you here?" Elliot spoke.

Cragen sighed, "We wanted…well, I wanted to apologize for what I said in my office on Friday. I have no right to tell you not to bring your personal life into the office unless it causes you not to do your job to the best of your ability. I shouldn't have told you to adjust your behavior and watch what you say when you weren't doing anything wrong in the first place."

"Okay, and you three?" Elliot asked. He had heard the sincerity of Cragen's apology but wasn't sure if he was ready to accept it yet. When his three co-workers remained silent, Elliot continued, "Guys listen, I know that you probable came here because you either feel bad or you were forced. I understand if you are upset I didn't say anything sooner, but don't be. I wasn't ready for you to know because I was fearful you would react in this exact manner. I don't want you to think I've changed. I am the same person that you have always known, but I am now living my personal life they way I should have been for a long time."

The three detectives and the captain didn't know what to say. As the silence continued Elliot and Toby looked at one another. Elliot glanced up and noticed the tears in Olivia's eyes. He sighed, "Liv? Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head and tried to turn away from him, "Nothing," she breathed out.

"Don't lie to me Liv. I can tell when something is wrong, so don't lie to me again." He got up and reached for her. The two got to their feet and went into the kitchen. This act left a nervous Toby with Cragen, Munch and Fin.

"So Tobias…how did you meet Elliot?"

Toby sighed. He knew being left alone with Elliot's co-workers wasn't going to turn out good. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Did he arrest you or something?" Fin asked.

"No!" Toby was quick to answer. "Its just…if I told you, then I would have to disclose other information and that is strictly classified."

In the Kitchen

"Liv, please talk to me. You haven't been the same since this all came to light. Why are you crying?"

"Elliot…I…I just can't tell you," she said as tears spilled over her eye lids.

"If I make you this upset, then I can leave or transfer out."

"No, don't! I lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"What? You haven't lost me. I'm right here."

"Don't you get it? I love you! I am in love with you. I lost you to that Tobias guy. I can't lose you at work too."

Elliot stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say. Olivia, his best friend Olivia, was in love with him. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I love you. You're my best friend, but I am in love with Toby."

"I know and that is what upsets me. I have these strong feeling for you and I compare every man I date to you and now I find out we can go check out guys together. That is what upsets me."

He closed his eyes and hung his head, "I'm not going to apologize for not being in love with you. I am flattered that you feel that way, but being with Toby makes me happy and I am not apologizing for that."

Olivia shook her head and left the kitchen, Elliot hot on her heels. As they made it to the living room, Elliot could see the fear in Toby's eyes turn to relief. He walked over to him and immediately felt Toby relax.

"What is going on in here?" Elliot demanded to know.

"Just trying to get to know the man who is tearing our squad to pieces," Munch answered.

Before anyone else could get in another word, there was a knock at the door. Toby got up hastily to use the visitor as a cushion between him and Elliot's squad. He made his way quickly to the door and pulled it open without looking to see who it was.

"Hey Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to visit my favorite partner ever!"

"Thank God!" he whispered. Ryan gave him a weird look, "El's boss, partner and co-workers are here. Help me!"

Ryan chuckled, "Okay."

The two wondered into the living room and Elliot perked up at the sight of Ryan, "Hey Ryan, nice of you to stop by! How ya been?" Elliot rambled.

"Hey Elliot, I'm great! How about you? You glad to have Tobe back for awhile?"

Elliot just glared at Ryan and looked back at his co-workers, "Ryan, this is Don Cragen, my boss, Olivia Benson, my partner, John Munch and Fin Tutuola, my co-workers. Guys, this is Ryan O'Reily, Toby's partner."

O'Reily nodded his hello's, but stopped short at the odd look he was getting from John, Olivia and Don, "What?"

"You said your name was Ryan?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You got a brother?" John asked.

"Nope. Just a sister and she lives in Jersey."

"That is strange. You look just like a guy that used to work with us," Olivia commented.

"I do? Elliot you never told me that."

Elliot looked at him and then at his co-workers, "Who? I don't see anything."

"Elliot, you dumbass, he looks just like Brian," John spoke up.

Elliot looked at Ryan again, "Oh! Well, I guess he does kinda look like Brian."

"Kinda? They could be twins!" Don put in.

"Brian who?" Ryan whispered to Toby. Toby shrugged, he was just happy to not be in this conversation anymore.

"Twins? Really? I see how they could be related, but twins?"

"Yes twins."

"Hey, Ry, you know anyone named Cassidy?"

"I got a cousin named Cassidy. Why?"

"They think that you look like a guy we worked with named Brian Cassidy."

"Well, Brian is my cousin. We do kinda look a like but I don't think we are twins material. I guess it is kinda like you and Chris. Yall are cousins, but you could be brothers."

Elliot nodded, "You're right I guess."

"Who is Chris?" Olivia asked.

"What? Oh, Chris is my cousin. He works with Ryan and Toby. He kinda helped me and Toby to meet."

"Oh."

"Speaking of you and Toby, we were just asking him how yall met and stuff."

"We can't really tell ya that. It would expose some stuff we aren't at liberty to talk about."

"That is what he said."

Elliot nodded at Toby and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, I think we are going to get going. Again, I'm sorry for what I said to you Elliot and I will try to do better in the future," Cragen said as he made his way to the apartment door.

"Yeah, well, I am glad that you are sorry, but I don't think I am able to accept that right now. I mean not twenty minutes ago John said that he was tearing the squad apart. I will not make a choice between you guys and Toby, but if it comes down to it, I can find another job."

Olivia looked up at him wide-eyed and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head and left the apartment. John, Fin and Don soon followed.

Elliot came back into the living room and sat down next to Toby. Ryan was on the recliner and Toby and Elliot were on the couch that the squad had just vacated.

"I am sorry baby. I didn't think they would actually come here," Elliot said to Toby.

"Its okay El, I understand where they are coming form, but I don't think they need to take it out on you, me or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah, but I am still sorry."

"It really is okay," he said while giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Elliot returned the kiss with more passion. The two needed each other after what had happened with the squad. Before they got any further, they were interrupted –

"Um…Guys. I am still here," Ryan spoke up.

Toby looked up from his kiss with Elliot, "Oh! Sorry."

"You aren't sorry. I'm gonna go now, I can see that yall have other things in mind."

"Okay. Bye Ryan."

Ryan walked out with a head shake. Elliot had followed him and locked the door behind him.

He traveled back to where Toby was standing in the living room. Toby grabbed his hand and they made their way to their bedroom.

They gave themselves to one another fully and freely again and again that night.


End file.
